Flor do deserto
by Lua Evangeline
Summary: Coletânea de tudo e mais um pouco sobre o meu casal preferido. Ino e Gaara. T por segurança, cap sempre que der .-.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto-sama e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. Sim, eu gostaria de ter alguns personagens por isso eu escrevo.

**Resumo: **Coletânea de tudo e mais um pouco sobre o meu casal preferido. Ino e Gaara

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_**Por: **__Lua C. Evangeline_

* * *

**Capítulo I - **Mundo

Ela me olhou e como sempre eu vi um turbilhão de sentimentos, ela era um mundo em um pequeno e belo recipiente, seus olhos eram a válvula de escape, o observatório daquele mundo que ela era.

E no fim, tudo o que ele queria era fazer parte daquele mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto-sama e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. Sim, eu gostaria de ter alguns personagens por isso eu escrevo.

**Resumo: **Coletânea de tudo e mais um pouco sobre o meu casal preferido. Ino e Gaara

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_**Por: **__Lua C. Evangeline_

* * *

Capítulo II

Ino sempre fora curiosa e o alvo de sua maior curiosidade e mistério era Gaara. Sempre tão sério e de características marcantes.

Seus olhos tinha aquela cor única e seus cabelos pareciam pegar fogo. Mas, de todos os mistérios que ela desvendou com relação a ele, foi o sabor de seus beijos.

* * *

**N.A:** Sim, eu tenho alguns já prontos hn

Review? x_x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto-sama e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. Sim, eu gostaria de ter alguns personagens por isso eu escrevo.

**Resumo: **Coletânea de tudo e mais um pouco sobre o meu casal preferido. Ino e Gaara

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_**Por: **__Lua C. Evangeline_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Ino e Gaara sempre tiveram o dom pra brigar era quase assustadora, a maioria das discussões aconteciam por besteirinhas. Em Suna, os Irmãos Sabaku, Shikamaru e Baki, os tratavam como crianças e os colocavam de castigo.

Em Konoha, Naruto – Que era Hokage – e os amigos entravam em pânico com a proporção que as brigas chagavam, só terminava quando Tsunade chegava, eles tinham medo do que podia acontecer na mão da medica-nin.

Pra falar a verdade, eles gostavam mesmo era de fazer as pazes, era bem mais prazeroso.

* * *

**N.A**: Ta pequeno? .-. Eu sei que sim kk. Queria uma Beta hn

Review? x_x


	4. Fim de Jogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto-sama e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. Sim, eu gostaria de ter alguns personagens _(Lê-se Gaara)_ pra mim hn

**Resumo: **Coletânea de tudo e mais um pouco sobre o meu casal preferido. Ino e Gaara.

**Nota:** Essa one-shot eu escrevi á alguns anos atrás quando eu estava na minha fase Stephen King e Jack, o estripador. Eu andava com uma fixação com filmes, livros e contos de terror e acabei tendo essa ideia, ela é bem Dark e não tem um final feliz, se você gosta de romances leves e com finais felizes, sinto muito, mas, você não vai gostar, mas, tente ler e se você gostar ou tiver alguma crítica fale. Obrigado e está avisado. Acho que essa fic é meio que baseado no Jack, o estripador xD

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_**Por: **__Lua C. Evangeline_

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Fim de Jogo**

Ino era a mulher que mais chamava atenção no recinto, sempre ela e somente ela, nada era meramente admirável na loira, invejada pelas mulheres, cobiçada pelos homens, uma noite de diversão, não era o tipo de mulher para casar, era para se divertir, porque ela gostava assim, pegar e não se apegar, sempre e somente uma noite, se ela algum dia se importou? Nunca, ela sabia de tudo sobre todos, dentro de quatro paredes ela era aquela a quem todos confiavam, era como a confidente dos homens com quem já esteve. Homens importantes, casados ou não, somente seus brinquedos de uma noite só.

Era aquilo que chamavam de concubina, mulher da vida, prostituta, puta, ela não se importava como chamavam sua profissão, seu estilo de vida, todos idiotas em pensar que estava naquela vida por obrigação, ela era a luxuria, o próprio pecado preso em um corpo humano, naquele maldito plano, naquela terra cheia de hipócritas e mentirosos, ela era a liberdade, ela os mostrava o lado divertido daquele mundo, ela estava fazendo o que mais gostava e recebia dinheiro por isso, unir o útil ao agradável era seu pensamento.

Essa era mais uma de suas noites, hm... Todas as noites eram suas, como se algum dia ela não fosse o centro de tudo, ela caçou aquele que mais fazia seu estilo, procurava a pessoa daquela noite, aquele que lhe traria prazer, a próxima vitima do seu jogo, sim ela era a mestra naquele jogo, qual? O da sedução.

Ruivos eram os cabelos dele, a cor da luxuria, do sangue, do pecado. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, ele tinha um ar aristocrata, frio e distante, sua indiferença era palpável, ela gostou do que viu, adorava aquele tipo de homem, eram sempre os mais divertidos na cama. Aproximou-se fácil, nada nunca foi impossível pra ela.

Aquele lugar era escuro, perdido e deserto naquela cidade, ninguém passava ali. Os gemidos eram nítidos, contagiantes, estavam ali, sentiu-se tremer, sim aquela sensação maravilhosa estava de volta, mas, dessa vez mais forte, mais intensa, melhor. Quando todo barulho da excitação e da respiração descompassada acaba e o silêncio quase mortal acarreta o ambiente, ela o encara, lindo, nada menos que isso, talvez o mais bonito com quem já esteve se equiparava a beleza dos Deuses.

Um sorriso de lado, quase sinistro, um arregalar de olhos e sangue. Não se escutou o grito, não se escutou a dor, não se escutou a despedida. A despedida do pecado aconteceu, ele finalmente deixou esse mundo, finalmente seguiu seu caminho, finalmente dando um fim aquele jogo. Um pecado se foi, o problema é que uma peça ficou, o assassino, Ira e Orgulho ficaram pra traz, talvez nada pudesse salvá-lo agora. Gaara ficou e Ino se foi, ele nunca descobriria, ela menos ainda, pois no fim, seu instinto de matar era mais forte e ele gostava.

Tocou os cabelos dourados e viu alguns misturados aquela cor tão conhecida, tudo nela exalava beleza, mas, naquele momento ele a achou mais bela, entregue ao mundo inferior, entregue ao ceifador, indo para o lugar que ele a mandou. O sorriso sinistro volta a seus lábios, fim de jogo. Era hora de encontrar outro jogador para jogar com ele.

* * *

_OKOK, relevem meus erros de português, eu sou uma merda em português hn_

_Bem, essa fic é um pouco velha e agora que eu li ficou meio sem sentido kkkk. Mas, vou postar mesmo assim x_x seilá porquê. Enfim, espero que tenham curtido :x_

_Enfim...Review?_

_Lua C. Evangeline_


End file.
